Unheard Voice
by Sachicolate
Summary: Love can show you a new path


I don't own Hitman Reborn or the characters I used

This is an AU.

Pairing: Yamamoto x Gokudera

Hayato and Takeshi transform into merman's what will happen with their life?

AN : when in Italic he/she is thinking it.

* * *

Unheard Voice

Hayato's POV

It was a sunny and hot day in summer. First we wanted to go shopping with the girls but in the end we agreed to go at my house. Everyone had a swimming suit so we jumped in the pool. As always my sis was reading comic books and Yamamoto was trying to annoy me. He already knew that I liked him but he didn't. I continued to hope that he will start liking me. I was really happy that he was trying to catch my attention but it wasn't enough. All I could think of was when I will finally be his, but I knew that it wouldn't happen so fast. My sister said that he was more fitted with a girl by his side. I agreed with her but it would be too painful for me to see him with a girl.

When lunch time arrived everyone hurried to eat. But Yamamoto, my sis and me remained outside. As I was swimming my feet started to transform into a tail. It hurt a little but when it stopped I could see my tail. It was green with blue like the sea. I was scared but before I could say something my sis said:

'So it happened,' said Bianchi with a very bright smile on her face.

'What happened' I asked confused.

'You found true love and that person loves you,' said Bianchi very happy for her brother.

'Yamamoto likes me. . .' _did I say it out loud? I'm so happy but no it can't be true._

'Eheh so you caught me. You are sharp Bianchi-san. How did you know.' asked Yamamoto.

'Because of his tail, he doesn't know anything about its significance. But I will tell you guys. Hayato and I are kids of the sea. Our parents didn't want us to know so they left a letter. I was the only one that knew. But now Hayato's tail appeared so he should know. '

'So he's mine right?' asked Yamamoto.

'Who decided that?' I asked while hiding my red face.

'Didn't you want it,' asked Yamamoto as he was approaching to hug me.

'Yes. . . but do you really love me?' I asked still scared that this might not be true love.

'Do you want to marry me?' asked Takeshi with a serious look on his face.

'You hit your head? We can't marry.'

'We can the sea can't say no to his kids.

'What do you mean,' asked my sis and me at the same time.

'I'm the same as you guys. But I learned how to hide my tail.'

'So you are the other prince dad talked about,' said Bianchi.

'Wow I am that famous already?' said Takeshi.

'Yeah, Hayato I am going to eat you two can stay here,' said Bianchi as she was waving to her little brother.

'Okay, _now what I am alone with him, I hope my face isn't red,'_

'Don't worry your red face is cute,' said Yamamoto.

'What?'

'I can read your thoughts. Nice ability tight?'

'Yeah, this means that I also have a hidden ability.'

'Yup, but you still have to find it. Oh yeah so that you know. No matter what will happen I am going to protect you.

'I am going to believe in those words,'

'Okay want to swim?

'Yup, but you have to catch me.

_I can't believe that this is real. He loves me. I have never been this happy. But what if he will betray me? No I shouldn't think about that. He promised that he will protect me. I need to believe in his words that's all. _

In the moment he caught my arm some strange guys jumped in the water. Yamamoto took me away and we started running as fast as we could so that we could loose them. We hided behind the biggest tree in the garden, that was the best hiding spot. Takeshi hugged me so that he would calm me. After I calmed down he kissed me. Tears started flowing over my cheeks and his hot lips wouldn't stop kissing mine. I was really happy. When the kiss ended we agreed to go at his and swim. It was my first time visiting and I was blind-folded. When I could finally see I was in above a huge aquarium. I jumped in the water and swam with the fish. When I wanted to see if Yamamoto was still there those people that came earlier found me. Takeshi hurried to take me away but as we were swimming his hand slipped.

They caught me and took a sample from my tail. I scream so hard that all I could hear were the dolphins around me. I saw blood coming from the people in front of me and Yamamoto hurried back and put his hand on my eyes. I stopped from screaming and my sister also came. She healed my tail my tail as fast as she could and then she put me to rest. Yamamoto was saying that it was his fault that I got hurt. He didn't let go of my hand until I woke up. I felt really safe since he didn't leave.

After a few minutes we decided to leave the house. Since the ocean was near Yamamoto said that maybe we should live in there. It was a crazy idea but I agreed to it. As long as we remained together it was okay for me.

'The end of the story kids,' said Bianchi.

'Mommy is this story true?' asked Bianchi's kids.

'Yes, your uncle is now far away with the one that loves him.'

'So this means that we will also have a tail when we find the one we love?'

'Yes, now go to bed.'

_ I hope that you two are okay and happy together.

* * *

  
_

The End

I hope that you guys liked it Review please :D:D the idea came form a dream I had


End file.
